


Angelo's

by Nightawl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Angelo's, Gen, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightawl/pseuds/Nightawl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked around the restaurant and realised it was completely empty apart from himself, Sherlock and Angelo. The thought of how late it was only crossed his mind for a couple of seconds before he decided he didn’t care anymore, all the doctor wanted to do was go home with Sherlock and finally put his failure of a night behind him. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelo's

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this away from me -- I don't want it anymore!

John had arrived at Angelo’s after a twenty minute taxi drive; Angelo greeted him with a smile and saw him to his usual table next to the window. John ordered a drink and took off his coat and waited for his date to arrive. 

Half an hour later John was still waiting, alone, looking out at the dimly lit street, it had started to become more and more barren every time he looked out at it. He started to think his date was never going to show up, she probably wouldn’t; not that John would be surprised as this would probably be the third time he had been stood up in less than a month.

“Two hours,” Angelo said bringing another round of wine to John’s table. “Longest wait for a girl yet, something special about this one?”

“Nope,” John took a long drink of his wine. “Just the need to get laid,” He said breaking into a nervous laugh.

John sighed as Angelo walked away from his table; he hadn’t had a successful date for more than three months so a successful relationship was way out of the question. John knew some of his dates ended badly because of Sherlock. Whenever John had come home with a girl Sherlock would be tormenting his violin so they were forced to leave, or if John had gotten far with a woman and was close to taking her to bed Sherlock would make some insane request or say something insulting to his date. You name anything irritating a flat mate could do on someone’s date and Sherlock as defiantly done it. 

But now John’s date weren’t turning up at all, no notices, no apologise; nothing. He started to feel as if he was on some kind of '50 worst men to date' list, he wouldn’t be surprised to say the least. 

John had ordered another glass of wine, he’d lost count how many he had had at this point, when John’s wine arrived he looked up to thank Angelo but instead of him he saw Sherlock.

“Hi,” John muttered staring at his empty wine glass. 

Sherlock smiled at him before asking, “Want me to join you or do you think she’s going to turn up?” John scowled at him for that but did hesitate to gesture to the seat opposite him which Sherlock sat in. “She didn’t tell you that she wasn’t going to show up and you think it’s my fault,” Sherlock said before John got the chance to.

“Wow,” John said blind with sarcasm. “Did you deduce that or did someone tell you? Because-” John sighed, he didn’t know whether I couldn’t think of a come back or he was too fed up to give Sherlock one but John had no doubt that Sherlock knew why he stopped talking. “I don’t think it’s your fault, she’s never met you, and now she never will.”

“Good thing?”

The doctor tried to hide a smile but it was fruitful. “Probably yeah, charming woman isn’t exactly your strongest point.” 

“You know I don’t care about that,” Sherlock said looking out of the window, the street was completely empty now apart from a few taxi’s roaming around, he looked back at John. “As long as I can charm you I’m happy.”

John wasn’t sure what Sherlock meant by that but he decided he didn’t really care, at the moment anything Sherlock said could make John slightly happier.

Sherlock stood up and walked to John’s side of the table. “Shall we go? Angelo looks like he’ll be closing soon and I think we have a bottle of wine in the flat that you can have.”

John looked around the restaurant and realised it was completely empty apart from himself, Sherlock and Angelo. The thought of how late it was only crossed his mind for a couple of seconds before he decided he didn’t care any more, all the doctor wanted to do was go home with Sherlock and finally put his failure of a night behind him. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

John and Sherlock said their good byes to Angelo and left for 221B, side by side.


End file.
